SCARY DAY
by istar fantasy
Summary: Hades mengadakan lomba menakut-nakuti ni... alasannya buat ningkatin kwalitas para Specter yang dah anjlok... nah... gimanakah aksi para Specter dalam menakut-nakuti & siapa kira-kira yang bakalan menang...?
1. Chapter 1

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 1**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana nanti malam adalah malam Jum'at kliwon.

Minos: "Langsung aja bilang ini hari kamis….!" (langsung di plototin)

Saatnya untuk para mahluk dari dunia lain datang mengganggu para manusia.

Di Underworld.

Hades dan Pandora saat ini tengah berdiskusi diruang rapat yang telah didisain mengikuti rancangan ruang makan Poseidon dulu, karya arsitek Kanon dan Baian.

Disana Hades memeriksa laporan kerja para Specternya sambil terus gomel-ngomel.

Sementara Pandora terus memperhatikan Hades tanpa sedikit pun mendengarkannya, soalnya telinganya tertutup earphone yang terhubung dengan Laptop miliknya.

Hades terlihat sangat gelisah. Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyala diatas kepalanya menyiratkan dia mendapat ide brilian.

"Dengar…! bagaimana kalau kita adakan sebuah perlombaan untuk meningkatkan kwalitas para Specter…?" usul Hades sambil terus berusaha memadamkan lampu yang menyala diatas kepalanya.

"Ya… Saya setuju sekali….!" Jawab Pandora.

"Kalau begitu kita segera siapkan segala sesuatunya…!" Hades semakin bersemangat sambil mengguyur sang lampu dengan seember air.

"Ya… ya... ya.!" Jawab Pandora dengan yakinnya.

"Kalau begitu kita segera mengumpulkan para Specter sekarang juga….!" Hades memberi perintah.

"Buat apa…?" Tanya Pandora yang baru saja melepaskan earphonenya.

"Tentu buat perlombaannya….!" Teriak Hades.

"Perlombaan…?" Pandora jadi bingung karena sebenarnya dari tadi dia gak dengerin omongan Hades dan cuman asal jawab aja.

"Grrrrrrhhhhh… hiiiyaaaaaaaaooooo..!" jeritan kekesalan Hades.

Akhirnya Hades harus kembali menjelaskan rencananya dari awal hingga akhir sampai tenggorokannya kering dan pecah-pecah.

Beberapa saat setelah Hades minum beberapa galon air.

"Dengarnya para Specter qu… belakangan ini kinerja kalian sangat turun… malahan jauh dibawah para hantu-hantu rendah…. Setelah aku menimbang… memilah… memilih…meminum (?)…menari (?) dan berdiskusi…. Akhirnya diputuskan pada malam jum'at kliwon ini… kita akan mengadakan sebuah acara perlombaan…! Kata Hades mengumumkan rencananya kaya seorang raja yang sedang mengadakan sayembara.

"Perlombaan…?" para Specter jadi pada ribut.

Ditengah keributan muncul cahaya lampu sorot yang berlarian kesana kemari kaya lagi mau ngumumin pemenang acara quiz.

Dan entah sejak kapan Hades jadi memakai baju jas super rapih ala Host - Host di TV.

"Yaitu…(genderang berbunyi)… perlombaan menakut-nakuti…(Jrenggg)….!"

"Lomba menakut-nakuti…. Kaya di film anak-anak aja….!" Bisik Rhadamantys pada Aiacos.

Aiacos cuman mengangguk-ngangguk beberapa ratus kali.

"Emangnya kita tu hantu gampangan apa….!" Kata Thanatos dengan mulutnya yang jadi manyun.

"Peraturannya gimana….?" Tanya Hypnos yang kelihatannya menyukai rencana tuannya itu.

"Begini… tiap Specter nanti harus mengambil undian….. dalam undian itu akan tertera nama Negara… nah di Negara itulah nantinya kalian harus menakut-nakuti… paham semua….!" Kata Hades menjelaskan.

"Lalu sapa yang harus ditakut-takuti…..? kan satu negara tu gede banget… kalo ditakut-takuti semua keburu pagi entar…..!" Tanya Paraoh dengan panjang lebar dikali X kwadrat akar pangkat tiga.

"Pertanyaan bagus…! aku beri kau acungan jempol kaki….!" Kata Hades sambil ngacungin kakinya

Paraoh (dalam hati): "Gak butuh…mana bau lagi…..!"

"Kalian hanya perlu menakut-nakuti satu orang saja… dan terserah kalian siapa…. Yang penting dia harus takut setakut-takutnya….!" Kata Hades dengan semangatnya

"Berarti kalo dapet Sanctuary… aku boleh ngejar Albafica sepuasnya donk….hehehehe….!" teriak Minos dengan senyuman mengerikan yang penuh mimpi membuat Hades dan para specter lainnya langsung swetdrop.

Setelah usai swetdrop beberapa specter langsung cengengesan sambil bisik-bisik mendengar keinginan Minos itu tapi ada juga yang keliatan Jelous karna cemburu.(?)

Hades: "Ehhemm (cari perhatian)…Lalu untuk penilaiannya…. Kalo orang itu sampai menjerit dapat 100 poin… kalo sampe lari kocar kacir dapat 200 poin… kalo sampai nangis dapat 300 poin… kalo sampai pingsan dapat 400 poin… kalo sampai mati kaku karena ketakutan dapat 1000 poin…..!"

"Lalu ada hadiahnya gak….?" Tanya Valentine sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

Kalo dia gak ngacungin tangan gak bakalan keliatan soalnya dia ketutup sama yang lain. Sekarang pun terlihat hanya ujung jari tengahnya aja. Maklum aja Specter kan banyak banget dan banyak yang berpostur tinggi besar.

Hades: "Tentu saja ada….!" (nunjuk kearah tirai)

Semua Specter: "Apa tu…?"

Semua Specter berebut buat liat sampai enam Specter yang didepan yaitu Aiacos, Rhadamantys, Paraoh, serta Violet jatuh dan tertindih yang lain.

Hades: "Bagi juara pertama selain promosi jabatan… juga ada hadiah berupa setumpuk uang daun pecahan 100.000-an….!"

Tirai terbuka dan tampak Pandora bergaya kaya model yang lagi buka dan nunjukin beberapa peti berisi uang daun pecahan 100 ribuan.

Sontak semua mata Specter berubah bentuk jadi uang.

Kecuali Hypnos yang entah kenapa matanya malah berubah jadi bentuk hati. (?)

Sekedar penjelasan saja, yang berlaku di UnderWorld adalah uang daun.

Tirai pun tertutup kembali kini para Specter tampak mulai bersemangat dan riuh dengan rencana kalo nanti mereka menang.

Pandora lalu muncul kembali ketempat itu sambil membawa sebuah peti mati kecil yang berisi undian nama-nama Negara.

Merekapun lalu satu-persatu mengambil undian dari peti yang dibawa Pandora itu.

"Apaan ni… Chinna….!"

"Yang dapat Yunani… gantian dong….!"

"Hmmm… Jepang…. Bagusss….Hehehehe…!"

"Thailand… Hantu apa ya….?"

"Prancis…. Asyik disana mo sekalian jalan-jalan ke Monas… ah (?)….!"

"Wah… Mesir… berarti harus beli banyak perban….!"

"Apa ni... koq disini…?"

"Loh… disini…? sapa yang musti ditakut-takutin….?...Poseidon…?"

"?... Hah…?... anda belum beruntung….?"

"Nah bagi semua yang dah dapat undian aku harapkan nanti malam kalian menakut-nakuti dengan keren…! Sampai jumpa…bye….!" Kata Hades dengan cool pose sambil berlalu pergi walaupun sempat menabrak tembok yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu Hades-Sama…. Ini gimana… Koq aku *anda belum beruntung*….!" Teriak Ivan.

Ivan mengejar Hades sekuat tenaga, namun dia tetap tak bisa mengejar.

"Eh tunggu dulu… apa ini berarti gua gak perlu ikutan… mungkin karena gua dah hebat… jadi gak perlu lagi… hahahaha….!" Kata Ivan heboh sendiri.

"Gak tuh….!" Kata Hades yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi dari dalam peti undian.

Semua Specter yang dah mau pergi kembali berkumpul ngerumunin Hades.

Hades: "Maaf… hampir lupa…. Yang dapat undian *Anda belum beruntung….*… gak perlu ikut…!"

Ivan: "Horeeeeeeee…!"

Hades: "Sebagai gantinya… dia harus membersihkan seluruh Underworld….!"

Ivan: "Tidaaaaaaakkkkkkk….!"

Specter lain: "Kyaaaaa….hahaha….hahahha….hahahahahahaaaa….!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nah… bagaimana kah aksi para specter dalam menakut-nakuti…?"

Saint+Asgardian+Marina: "Yang pasti kita gak takut….!"

Istar: "kita tunggu aja di Chapter berikutnya…reviewnya aq tunggu ya...!"

Specter: "Kalian pasti takut…!"

Saint+Asgardian+Marina: "Gak mungkin…!"

Specter: "Bagi yang takut… kita kasi uang 500 ribu pecahan Dollar manusia…dech…!"

Saint+Asgardian+Marina: "Beres kalo gitu…!"

Istar: "…" (swetdrop)


	2. Chapter 2

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Hmmm… ini Chapter ke-2… sapa duluan ya….?"_

_Specter: "Dia…dia… dia...dia...!" (saling tunjuk)_

_Istar: "Aku kocok aja ah….!"_

_Hypnos: "Emank ini arisan pake di kocok segala….!"_

_Istar: "Ya udah kalo gitu... kamu aja yang duluan...!"  
_

_Hyipnos: "E...jangan-jangan... kocok aja...kocok aja...!"  
_

**Chapter: 2**

Malam hari pun akhirnya tiba juga.

Para Specter saat ini telah berada ditempat yang ditentukansebelumnya.

Sementara Hades dan Pandora menyaksikan lewat layar besar yang tersambung dengan kamera CCTV yang telah di pasang di beberapa tempat yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi tempat beraksinya para Specter nantinya.

Hades juga sudah minta bantuan beberapa kru stasiun Tv local (Underworl tv) buat ngebantu dia meliput para Specter sebagai gantinya peristiwa itu akan ditanyang disalah satu program realiti show di tv itu.

Untuk meramaikan acara Pandora juga mengundang beberapa pedagang makanan biar bisa nonton sambil makan-makan kan lebih asyik.

Di belakang mereka tampak Ivan lagi nyapu sambil goyang-goyang semdirian.

Sepertinya dia sudah sangat menikmati tugasnya itu.

Yang pertama kali dapat giliran tampil adalah Harvy Valentine yang dapat tugas di Negara Prancis.

Di depan menara Eiffel

Velentine: "Wah… keren….!" (kagum berat sampai meneteskan air mata)

Valentine: "Ternyata… Monas memang indah….!" (?)

Istar: "Woi… ini Paris bukan Jakarta…..!" (teriak-teriak)

Para Saint: "Udah… sabar-sabar….!" (berusaha nenangin Author)

Untuk beberapa saat, layar di tempat Hades hanya menampilkan sosok Valentine yang lagi terpana dengan mulut menganga.

Saking kesalnya Hades sempat berniat ingin melempar layar dengan sepatunya.

Tapi Pandora cepat bertindak karena takut layar Tv plasma yang baru aja dia beli sampai mecahin celengannya itu dirusak sama Hades.

Dia lalu mengingatkan Valentine dengan mengirim pesan lewat via SMS.

Isi pesan.

"Lo ngpain bngong mlu ? mngap lg ky ikn mti…! Hades dh mo mldak ni… klwt ksel…!" (diketik dengan gaya bahasa SMS)

Kalo gak ngerti ni yang diketik dengan gaya biasa.

"Loe ngapain bengong mulu ? mangap lagi kaya ikan mati…! Hades dah mau meledak ni… kelewat kesel…!"

Valentine yang menerima pesan itu sontak kaget hingga berlarian kesana kemari, bolak balik tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Di Underworld.

Hades: "Kenapa lagi tu mahluk….?" (bingung liat Valentine lari mondar mandir)

Pandora (swetdrop): "Gak tau…." (geleng-geleng kepala)

Dalam hati

Pandora: "Kalo tau jadinya kaya gitu gak bakalan gua SMS… buang-buang pulsa aja….!" (nyesel)

Ivan: "Gawat… kalo Hades ngamuk… pekerjaan makin numpuk ni….!"

Hades: "Iya... kalo Hades sampe marah… sukanya ngacak-ngacah sampah….!" (?)

Semua: "Bener banget….!" (ngangguk-ngangguk)

Istar: "…Si Hades kenapa…. ?Dah beneran stress berat ya…...?" (Swetdrop)

Kembali ke Prancis.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Valentine mulai tenang.

Valentine: "Aduh capek hos…hos…(ngos-ngosan setelah mondar-mandir)…. gua harus cepet-cepet beraksi…! tapi sapa yang mesti ditakuti ni…..?"

Valentine lalu melirik sana sini kebetulan di sebuah bangku taman tampak seorang wanita sedang menangis.

Wanita itu sangat manis dengan mata belo nya yang indah, postur badan bak seorang atlit sumo kelas berat, ditambah senyumnya yang manis dengan gigi putih terurai kedepan jauh melewati garis mulut.

Valentine (Dalam hati): "Koq… sereman dia…(bulu kuduk mulai berdiri)..! gua jadi merinding ni…(mundur beberapa puluh langkah) …! Tapi dari pada malu didepan Hades-sama…. gua coba takutin aja dech…. (maju setengah langkah)..!"

Valentine pun mendekat perlahan-lahan.

"…Bhuaaaaahahahahaaaaaaaa...!" (ngeluarin suara seram)

"Jangan ngetawain….!" Kata wanita itu sambil nimpuk Valentine sama sepatu hight hill super gede yang dikenakannya.

"Aduh… gimana ni koq gak takut…? Emank kalo liat tampangnya sih gak bakalan mudah ditakutin….!" kata Valentine yang berusaha menghindari lemparan sepatu walau sampai harus nabrak tiang listrik.

"Orang lagi sedih juga…! Lagi patah hati ni….!" Tambah wanita itu dengan berteriak-teriak sambil mukulin Valentine dengan tas yang dibawanya.

Valentine: "Waduh kacau ni…! kalo gini gua yang jadi takut…!"

Sementara itu yang nonton di UndeWorld

Ivan (ikutan nonton): "Buahahaha… ngapain tu si Happy Valentine di gebukin monster…!"

Pandora: "Dah… nyapu dulu sana…! Ada tahi ayam special tu…!" (berlaga kaya di iklan mie ayam pokpokpok)

Hades: "Ternyata Kwalitas para specter anjlok lebih dari yang gua bayangin sebelumnya….!" (Prustasi)

Back to Prancis.

Setelah selesai di gebukin, Valentine jadi risau beribu galau.

Disatu sisi dia merasa gak mungkin bisa nakutin tu mahluk yang mulai dia pikir ulang apakah manusia atau bukan di sisi lain kalo ini sampai gagal dia gak punya muka alias jadi hantu muka rata di depan Hades dan para Specter lainnya.

"Grrrrrrhhhhhh….. Hihihihihi…!"

Valentine masih usaha biarpun dah yakin gak bakalan berasil.

"Dah dibilang jangan ngetawain… (mukul lagi)… Loe siapa sih…?" teriak wanita itu kesel.

"Gua… Velentine…!" kata Valentine dengan suara seram.

Wanita itu lalu terdiam beberapa saat

"Va… Va… Valentine…?" kata wanita itu terbata-bata.

Valentine lalu mengengguk-ngangguk berharap wanita itu akan ketakutan kalo mendengar namanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…!" jerit wanita itu dengan super duper histeris.

"Yes… yes…yes….!" Jerit Velentine dalam hati karena merasa dah berhasil menakuti seorang manusia.

"Akhirnya… ada juga yang mau jadi My Valentine….!" Sambung wanita itu dengan berurai air mata.

"What..?" Valentine kaget, takut dan juga bingung bercampur aduk jadi satu.

Badannya jadi panas dingin gak karuan sepertinya saat ini dia lebih ingin merasakan kematian untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Akhirnya Valentine pun di uber-uber wanita itu semalaman.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Behind the scane**

Valentine: "Koq Gua yang duluan sih….!" (ngamuk)

Istar (cuek): "Selanjutnya gimana ya….?"

Aiacos: "Selanjutnya… The End….!"

Istar: "Enak aja….!" (melototin Aiacos)

Shion: "Eh… Star semua Specter bakalan kebagian…?"

Istar: "Ya… nggaklah…Fic qu entar sepanjang apa…."!

Specter: "Asyik… ada harapan…..!" (berita bagus)

Istar:_ "_Tenang aja_… _entar aku buat lagi khusus yang tuk yang belom kebagian sekarang…!"

Specter: "Noooooooooooooo….!" (kembali drop)


	3. Chapter 3

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Ayo... kita kocok yang berikutnya...!"**  
**_

_Saint+Asgardian+Marina: "Ayo...ayo sapa berikutnya...!"_

_Hades: "Ada yang punya obat sakit kepala...gak...?"_

**Chapter: 3**

Setelah melihat kejadian di chapter sebelumnya Hades dan Pandora Nampak sangat shock.

Sementara dibelakang mereka Ivan tertawa ngakgak sampai guling-gilingan dilantai sambil membungkus badannya dengan kain pel.

Katanya biar sekalian ngepel, kaya pribahasa kesukaannya… sambil menyelam minum kopi….(?)

Yang dapat giliran berikutnya adalah di Yunani.

Tempat yang sebenarnya diimpikan oleh Minos.

"Koq malah gua yang dapat giliran disini…?" kata Rhadamantys yang kebagian disana sambil melihat kearah 12 kuil.

"Ya udah… tukeran aja Yuk…..!" pinta Minos yang muncul tiba-tiba tanpa diundang.

"Gak Boleeeeeeeeeeh….!" Teriak Hades sambil nonjok muka Minos dari Scan sebelah.

Dengan perasaan yang hancur Minos pergi ditengah guyuran hujan dia sempat berpaling sejenak ke arah kuil Pisces dengan tatapan mata sendu dimana seseorang tampak berdiri disana.

"Bye… Honey….!" Kata Minos sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah orang yang berdiri di depan kuil Pisces itu.

"Bye…bye juga Honey…!" jawab Aphrodite yang membalas Minos dengan bonus kecupan jarak jauh.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaakkkkk…!

Gubraaaaaaaakkkkkkk

Minos mati mendadak gara-gara kena kecupan si Aphro.

"Ckckckck….Min…Min…!" kata Rhadamanty yang swetdrop melihat tingkah temannya itu.

Rhadamantys lalu pergi meninggalkan Minos yang masih terongok dibawah tangga kuil Aries itu.

"Siapa yang harus gua takutin ya… kalo Goldies takut nasibnya jadi kaya si Minos… lagian dari surat kabar harian Sanctuary yang gue baca goldies yang ada… cuman si Aphro sama si DM…. Bronzies sama Silveries… lagi latihan ditempat lain katanya….!" kata Rhadamantys mondar mandir sambil nyeloteh sendiri.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Ahha… gue takutin aja si Athena…..!" kata Rhadamantys sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian dia segera ketempat Saori berada, namun langkahnya terhenti saat membaca sebuah pesan dipintu masuk.

Isi pesan.

*Para Saint ku yang manis… sorry ya pergi gak bilang-bilang…..

Saya merasa bosan berada disini tanpa berbuat yang sesuatu…

Jadi saya merasa perlu menyalurkan hobi, bakat dan kecantikan saya yang tiada duanya ini….

Maka dari itu saya mau ikut Casting Film di Hollywood…

Do'akan saya sukses ya… bye… salam hangat Athena sang calon superstar…*

Setelah membaca pesan itu Rhadamantys benar-benar swetdrop matanya sampai nyaris keluar untuk dapat memastikan apa dia gak salah baca.

"Apa-apaan ni dewi….! Narsis amat…! padahal bakatnya cuman nyusahin para Saint aja…!" kata Rhadamantys yang jadi ikut kesal sama pesan Athena.

Dia lalu kembali kebawah tangga kuil Aries dan berjalan mondar-mandir lagi tapi kali ini bukan mencari orang tuk ditakuti melainkan nyari si Minos yang lenyap dari tempat pembaringannya.

"Kemana perginya si Minos…?" Tanya Rhadamantys yang kaget karena belahan jiwanya menghilang entah kemana.

Rhadamantys (kesel): "Woi… gue gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama si Minos…!"

Para Specter lain: "Bohooooong…!"

Tidak lama munculah seorang anak kecil dari kuil Aries sambil membawa tas besar berisi cucian kotor.

"Nyari apa Om….?" Tanya Kiki liat Rhadamantys merangkak kesana kemari.

"Liat mahluk aneh yang lagi tiduran disini gak…?" Tanya Rhadamantys yang cemas.

"Oh… itu…! Tu dibawa sama Om Deathmask…! Mau dijadiin koleksi kali…!" jawab Kiki dengan polosnya.

"Whaaaaaaaaatttttt….!" Teriak Rhadamantys sambil ngebut menuju kuil Cancer

Didepan kuil cancer dia mendapat ide itu dapat terlihat dengan munculnya sebuah lampu pijar diatas kepalanya walau lampu itu dalam keadaan mati karena sudah di guyur Hades di awal cerita.

"Gimana… kalo gue nyelamatin si Minosnya sambil nakut-nakutin si Death-crab (nama panggilan dari Radamantys buat Deathmask)…!" kata Rhadamantys dengan tersenyum seram ala penjahat.

"Buaaaaahahahahaha….!"

Teriak seram Rhadamantys saat masuk ke kuil Cancer buat nakut-nakutin Deathmask.

Tapi Deathmask yang ada didalam hanya melihat kearah Rhadamantys dengan tatapan tajam dan kesal.

"Pirasat buruk ni…..!" kata Rhadamantys sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hei… loe pikir gua bakalan takut kaya sama yang kaya gitu…. Gue dah gak takut…tau…. Gua dah ikutan acara dunia lain sama uji nyali biar gak takut….!" Teriak Deathmask yang ngamuk sambil ngehajar Rhadamantys abiz-abisan.

"Stop… Stop…..! emangnya kapan gue nakutin loe…? ini pertama kalinya koq...!" teriak Rhadamantys yang entah kenapa gak bisa ngelawan.

"Hmmm… (liat kearah si Rhada)…! biarpun loe nyamar jadi si Rhada gue gak takut….!" Deathmask Lanjutin ngehajar

"Woi…. Gue emang Rhadamantys…. Death-crab….!" Rhadamantys sekuat tenaga berteriak.

"Eh… Death-crab..! Loe… beneran Rhada….?Loe ngapain disini….?" Tanya Deathmask yang baru sadar kalo tu beneran Rhadamantys.

"Hades sama lagi ngadain lomba nakut-nakutin….. Semua Specter wajib ikut….! Eh… loe koq masih jadi Gold Saint ya….?" Tanya Rhadamantys liat penampilan Deathmask.

Deatmask langsung berpose keren lengkap dengan kerlipan cahaya disekitar wajahnya.

Deathmask: "Iya… soalnya Author bilang…. Gue lebih keren waktu jadi Goldies…!"

Istar (teriak-teriak): "Bohong… itu fitnah…..!"

para Saint: "Dah..sabar...sabar...!" (nenangin Author lagi)

Rhadamantys terlihat swetdrop untuk sesaat.

"Loe mau ngapain kemari…? Nakut-nakutin Gue ya….?" Tanya Deathmask dengan muka sangar.

"Engg… gak…! Gue cuman mau ngambil si Minos aja…..!" kata Rhadamantys sambil nunjuk ke arah si Minos yang dah nyaris jadi pajangan.

"Tolong….!" Kata si Minos sambil menangis terharu melihat kedatangan Rhadamantys.

"Loh… sejak kapan si Minos ada dimari…..?" teriak Deatmask yang gak sadar kalau yang tadi dibawanya dari bawah kuil Aries tu si Minos.

"Kan elo sendiri yang ngambil dari bawah tangga kuil Aries….!" Kata Rhadamantys swetdrop.

Deathmask untuk sesaat cengar cengir karena malu. Mukanya jadi merah merona.

"Ehhhhhhh….. tapi tadi ngapain loe pake buahahaha… buahaha segala….! Loe mau nakutin gue kan….? Ngaku aja deh loe….!" Kata Deathmask kembali memasang muka sangar karena teringat kenangan saat si Rhada masuk kekuilnya.

"Cuman usaha koq….! Sapa tau aja…!" kali ini Rhadamantys yang cengar cengir hawatir.

"Gue jadiiin loe pajangan juga….!" Teriak Deathmask yang beneran naik darah sambil ngacungin capitnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Karena takut sama amarah Deathmask yang meledak-ledak Rhadamantys berlari keluar sambil menyeret Minos.

Tapi dia harus ngerem mendadak gara-gara didepan pintu kuil Cancer tersirat bayangan seorang Goldies lain yang lagi bergaya sok seksi sambil bercermin.

"Wih…wih… ada specter….! Cucok deh….! Main ke kuil eke yuk….!" Kata Aphrodite dengan genit sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya.

"Gak…! Mendingan gue jadi pajangan si Kepiting aja dech….!" Kata Minos dan Rhadamantys sambil mundur secara bersamaan.

"Gak usah… ! kalian sana aja ikut sama si Aphro….!" Kata si Deathmask dengan senyuman liciknya sambil melempar Rhadamantys dan Minos ke si Aphro.

Dia tau benar kalau mereka bakalan lebih menderita kalau ikut sama si Aphro.

Aphrodite (nyeret Minos+Rhada): "Ya udah… yuk main….! Bang DEathy gak mau ikut…?" (ngajak Deathmask)

Deathmask: "Oh…gak usah…! Lain kali aja….!" (tersenyum puas)

Mereka berdua lalu diseret paksa kekuil Pisces.

Tak berapa lama terdengar pula suara tawa Deathmask yang menggelegar keangkasa.

Di Underworld.

Hades: "Kenapa… kenapa… Specter ku jadi kaya gini...?" (masang kompresan es ke kepalanya)

Pandora; "…." (gak bisa ngomong apa-apa)

Ivan: "Wah… kira-kira mereka mo diapain ya…? Makin seru ni….!" (makin girang nonton)

Hades yang dah kesal langsung nendang Ivan yang telah ninggalin tugasnya itu.

Kembali kesanctuary tepatnya di kuil Pisces.

Didalam kuil tampak Minos sama Rhadamantys lagi diikat dikursi.

Dan Minos lagi di make-upin sama si Aphro.

"loe ngapain sih… gue gak sejenis sama loe….!" Teriak Minos meronta-ronta.

"Diem dong… nanti rusak….!" Kata Aphrodite yang lagi bedakin si Minos.

Rhadamantys cuman bengong ngeliat penderitaan temannya itu.

"Gak mau…! Rhada lakuin sesuatu donk…! Jangan diem aja…!" Minos terus berusaha melepaskan diri sambil minta bantuan temannya.

"Min…!" kata yang kemudian diucapkan Rhadamantys setelah cukup lama terdiam menyaksikan penganiayaan didepannya.

"Apa…? Cepet bantuin…!" teriak Minos yang dah gak tahan.

"Ternyata kalo didandanin… loe cakep juga…!" kata Rhadamantys yang bola matanya telah berganti jadi bentuk hati yang menyala dengan gambar muka Minos yang telah dirias secara sukses oleh si Aphro.

"Eh…. (kaget)! Rhada loe kenapa…? Koq Kayanya loe udah rada-rada….!" Kata Minos jadi merinding sendiri.

"Om Rhada… seleranya ok juga…!" kata si Aphro sambil tersenyum manis.

" Aphro…! blass-on nya tebelin dikit….kurang tu…! Lipstikya juga kayanya lebih cocok warna pink yang lebih cerah…!" kata Rhadamantys yang malah jadi ngedukung si Aphro.

Minos pun kini hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi nasibnya seorang diri.

Minos: "Siapapun… tolooooooooongggggggggg…!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Selanjutnya siapa ya…..?"

Specter: "Jangan gue…jangan gue…!" (berdo'a… *gak takut kepanasan apa mereka)

Hades: "Kenapa…? kenapa si Rhada juga….?" (nangis kesal)

Rhadamantys: "Bukan gitu Hades-sama…! habis… habis tadi Author gak ngasih chara yang bisa ditakutin selain si Aphro sama siDeathy…!" (ngasi pembelaan diri)

Istar: "Loh… sapa bilang…? Tadikan ada si Kiki….! Kenapa gak takutin dia aja….?"

Rhadamantys: "Iya juga…! Napa gak kepikiran….!" (baru nyadar)

Istar + Hades (teriak ke kuping Rhada): "karena loe… Bodoooh….!"


	4. Chapter 4

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Shaka: "Berhubung Istar sang Author yang gak lain adalah Muridku saat ini sedang liburan… jadi saya selaku gurunya akan menggantikan dia…!"_

_Specter: "Haha… kalo si Virgo ini… gampang….!"(tampang licik)_

_Istar(muncul tiba-tiba): "Emang kalian mau ngapain…?" _

_Specter: "Eh…(kaget) bukannya kamu liburan_…!"

_Shaka: "Yupz… dia liburan ngetik ni Fic…. Makanya dia cuman buat cerita.. aku yang ngetik…!"_

_Specter: "Kalo gitu sama aja boong….!" (kecewa berat)_

**Chapter: 4**

Melihat specter sebelumnya bertingkah sangat memalukan Pandora jadi hawatir.

Kalau hal seperti ini terus terjadi Hades bisa kena radang sakit jiwa.

Diapun menonton kelanjutan perlombaan dengan hati yang was-was.

Untuk selanjutnya adalah giliran menakut-nakuti di Mesir.

Yang kebagian disana tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Thanatos.

Hades: "Bagus… salah satu andalan gue ni….!" (lumayan optimis)

Pandora: "Mudah-mudahan yang ini gak gagal….!" (berharap)

Ivan: "Mudah-mudahan harapan si Pandora gak terkabul….!" (berharap kebaliakannya)

Di Mesir Thanatos Nampak sudah bersiap dengan bersembunyi didalam pyramid Giza serta membawa perban dan tisu toilet yang memenuhi satu ruangan di pyramid itu.

"Hmmm… liat aja kalo ada pengunjung yang datang kemari… gue takutin sampe mokad…. Hahahaha….!" Kata Thanatos dengan suara seram.

Melihat semangat Thanatos yang menggebu-gebu hingga nyaris membakar seluruh pyramid membuat Hades yang lagi nonton di Underworld menangis tersedu-sedu karena terharu.

"Kalo gitu gue harus siap-siap dulu…! Maaf ya tuan Hades gak boleh ngintip….!" Kata Thanatos sambil menutup pintu pyramid hingga menghalangi kamera.

diUndeworld

"Kayanya yang ini bakalan sukses….!" Kata Pandora berharap yang terbaik.

"Pastinya…! Gue bangga banget sama dia…!" percaya diri Hades dah kembali Full kaya hp yang baru selese di charger.

"Menurut ku malah kurang meyakinkan…..!" kata Athena yang entah sejak kapan duduk di samping Hades.

"Loh… koq… loe ada disini…? Bukannya loe ikut casting…?" Tanya Hades yang kaget dengan kehadiran Athena.

"Gak jadi…!" jawab Athena dengan nada kesal.

"Kenapa…! Kurang punya bakat ya…?" ejek Pandora dengan senyuman yang menyeringai.

"Bukan gitu….! Habis gak ada peran yang kerjanya duduk-duduk dan merintah doank disana…! Jadi malez…!" jawab Athena sambil merebut popcorn yang lagi dimakan Hades.

"Mana ada peran yang kaya gitu….!" Teriak Hades ngerebut kembali Popcornnya.

"Emang kayanya bakat terbesar Athena tu cuman kemalesannya doank…!" Pandora kembali menyindir.

Back to Mesir

Didepan pyramid Nampak dua orang pengunjung yang mau masuk.

Hades(gak sabar): "Bagus….! Ini waktunya Thanatos…! Hahahaha…." (tertawa gak jelas saking gak sabar nunggu reaksi para korban)

Mereka lalu berjalan sambil foto sana sini menuju kearah dimana Thanatos berada

Beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk ruangan tempat Thanatos berada.

Tida-tiba sesuatu keluar dari dalam, diiringi asap putih tebal.

Kedua orang itu Nampak mulai ketakutan.

Lalu…..

…Huaaaaahahahhahahaaaaa...!"

Thanatos yang ditunggu-tunggu, yang menjadi bintang harapan Hades dan Pandora muncul dari balik selimut kepulan asap.

Thanatos tampil dengan pakaian ala Cleo Patra lengkap dengan make up dan segala pernak-perniknya hingga kedetai terkecil. Juga tak lupa sambil menari tari perut yang erotis.

Gubraaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk

Kemunculan Thanatos yang memukau di sambut oleh Hades yang langsung jatuh pingsan dengan muka masih dalam keadaan tertawa lebar dan mulut berbusa.

"Kyahahahaha…..hahahahaha….!"

Itu adalah suara gelak tawa Ivan dan Athena yang ikut nonton sampai-sampai bibir mereka nyaris robek.

Sedangkan Pandora langsung swetdrop setengah mati sampai membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berulang kali.

Sementara kedua pengunjung Nampak terbelalak sejenak lalu kemudian minta segera mengambil gambar video dan tak lupa foto bareng sama Thanatos.

Mereka tampak senang menyaksikan atraksi yang dilakukan Thanatos dan mengiranya sebagai bagian dari promosi pariwisata setempat.

"Thanatoooooosssss… loe apa-apaan…!" Tanya Pandora yang berteriak lewat hp miknya dengan muka yang dah kaya mayat 1000 tahun.

"Emang salah ya….?" Kata Thanatos yang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi disana.

"Tentu aja….!" Pandora makin gereget hingga menarik Thanatos dengan tangannya yang muncul dari layar Hp.

"Habis kata si Paraoh… yang kaya gini yang paling ditakuti di Mesir….! Berarti gue dikibulin donk….!" Thanatos yang kini dah ada diUnderworld karena ditarik sama Pandora langsung sadar kalau dia habis dikerjain sama si Paraoh.

"Loe sendiri… kenapa bisa-bisanya di tipu ama si Paraoh…..!" Pandora langsung mukul kepala Thanatos hingga benjol dengan Harvanya.

"Soalnya kan dia yang paling tau soal Mesir…..! makanya gue percaya aja…" jawab Thanatos yang berusaha tetap terlihat kuat walau dari raut mukanya Nampak jelas dia lagi nahan tangisannya.

Di tempat Paraoh.

"Buahahahaha….. Dasar Bloon… gue gak nyangka dia bakalan beneran percaya sama omongan gue…hahahaha….! Teriak Paraoh yang ngakgak abis-abisan ngeliat aksi super memalukan Thanatos lewat handphone tv miliknya.

Di Underworld

"Awa sloe Paraoh… entar gue bales loe….!" Kata Thanatos tengan mata tajam penuh dendam dan iringan music menggelegar disertai alunan-alunan suara petir.

"Woooow… petir yang dasyat…..!" puji Athena yang langsung masang alat penyalur petir buat dijadiin sumber energy pembangkit listrik. Kan lumayan menghemat biaya listrik.

"Kyaaaaakkkkkk…!"

Itu suara si Ivan yang berusaha menghindari petir si Thanatos yang menyambar membabi buta.

Hades (Baru siuman): "Apa sih…? Koq berisik banget…?"

Pandora: "Bukan… bukan apa-apa…!"

Hades: "Kayanya tadi aku liat mimpi terburuk yang pernah ku alami….!"

Thanatos: "Mimpi apa…?" (nyamperin Hades)

Hades (terkejut): "Kyaaaaaiiiikkkkk…. Ternyata bukan mimpi….!"

Hades yang kembali kaget melihat Thantos masih bercostume Cleo patra akhirnya muntah-muntah dan jatuh pingsan lagi.

Pandora (histeris): "Kyaa…Hades…! Kyaaa… Thanatos... kenapa loe belum ganti baju….?" (nendang Thanatos sekuat tenaga)

Athena+Ivan: "Buahahahahahhahahhha….!" (kembali ngakgak)

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Guru… dah selese…?"

Shaka: "Berez….!"

Seiya: "Star… kenapa…koq kayanya gak semangat banget…?"

Shaka: "Kemarin dia abis nonton ss Omega… and dia kecewa banget… soalnya goldiesnya gak sekeren di ss lainnya….!"

Seiya: "Iya sih… kayanya disana cuman gue yang keren….!" (ke pd-an)

Shaka: "Awas aja kalo Saint Virgonya jelek…!"

Istar: "Awas aja kalo sagitariusnya gak keren…!"

Hypnos: "Terserah kalo kamu lagi bad mood gara-gara itu…. Tapi kasihan… tuan Hades kena getahnya….!" (simpatik pada tuannya)

Shaka: "Loh… kamu yang tadi jadi Cleo Patra kan…?"

Hypnos (teriak): "Bukaaaaaaaaaaannnnn…!


	5. Chapter 5

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Selanjutnya… kita kocok lagi….!"_

_Thanatos: "Pokoknya yang berikutnya harus lebih memalukan dari gue….!"_

_Istar: "Ini dia…! Hah….Thanatos….?" (bingung)_

_Thanatos: "Koq gue lagi….!" (kaget)_

**Chapter: 5**

Setelah kondisi Hades agak membaik biarpun hanya sedikit.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan menonton.

Hades: "Sekarang giliran dimana….!" (Minum sebutir obat sakit kepala)

Pandora: "Hmmm…(liat buku panduan) … di India…..!"

Hades tersentak lalu mejerit.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!" Jerit Hades yang langsung histeris.

"Loh… kenapa…..?" Tanya Pandora bingung.

"Jangan-jangan yang kebagian disana bakalan menyajikan goyang India…..!" teriak Hades yang masih Trauma dengan kelakuan Thanatos di chapter sebelumnya.

"Gak mungkin…. gak mungkin….!" Pandora berusaha menenangkan Hades

"Grrrrrhhhhhhh…. Thanatos….!" Kata Pandora sambil menatap tajam kearah Thanatos yang sekarang ikut membersihkan Underworld sebagai hukuman atas tingkahnya yang memalukan.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…. Pandora mencekik ku dengan tatapan matanya…!" teriak Thanatos lebay sambil pura-pura pingsan.

Ivan yang masih belum selesai juga menyapu langsung menarik belakang leher Thanatos kaya lagi bawa kucing dan memasukannya ke tonk sampah.

"Ivaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn….!"

Thanatos yang merasa dianggap sebagai sampah oleh Ivan jadi marah besar dan langsung mengejar-ngejar Ivan.

"Kalo Thanatos aja dah kaya gitu….. yang lain juga pasti gak jauh beda…!" ejek Athena yang tampak senang melihat penderitaan Hades.

"Ya… sebelas... dua belas… lah palingan….!" Sambung Poseidon yang ngambil tempat duduk Hades.

"Dewi males diam… dan kanapa Poseidon bisa terdampar sampai kesini lagi….!" Kata Pandora yang kesabarannya sudah diujung tanduk ditambah lagi dengan kemunculan sang Dewa Ikan membuatnya nyaris meledak.

"Haha… tadi Athena nelpon gue… katanya ada pertunjukan menarik di Undeworld…. Makanya gue buru-buru datang…!" kata Poseidon dengan semangatnya untuk ikut menonton.

"Wah… ada Poseidon juga….! Bisa gawat ni kalo goyang India yang bakalan tampil lebih hot dari goyangan gue….!" Kata Thanatos yang tampak sudah punya ketertarikan pada dunia dance.

"Tiddddddddddaaaaaaaaaakkkkk…!" Hades makin tertekan.

"Tenang aja tuan Hades…. Gue gak bakalan goyang koq…..!" kata Sylphid yang ternyata adalah giliran berikutnya.

"Bener ya…? Awas kalo loe sampe ngedance….!" Kata Hades yang berharap sekaligus mengancam sambil menarik kerah baju Sylphid.

Pandora tampak senang dengan kesanggupan Sylphid.

Sedangkan Athena dan Poseidon saling berbisik dengan tampang licik, entah apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan. Yang pasti itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

1 jam kemudian.

"Heh… gue pasti menang….! Nakut-nakutin tu kecil….!" kata Sylphid dengan pose sok keren

"Lalu kenapa loe masih ada disini cepat pergi…..!" teriak Pandora yang ngeliat Sylphid masih nongkrong di Underworld jadi mulai gak percaya.

"Iya…iya…!" Sylphid. langsung berlari kabur karena takut sama Pandora.

"Syl….!" teriak Poseidon.

"Apa…?" Sylphid berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang karena panggilan Poseidon.

"Goyangnya yang bagus ya….!" Kata Poseidon sambil cekikikan.

"Dah gue bilang gak bakalan ngedanceeeeee….!" Teriak Sylphid dengan volume maksimum hingga membuat Underworld bergetar.

Sylphid pun pergi berlari kewilayah India.

"Akhirnya gue sampe…. Jadi ini ya yang namanya Bollywood…! Entar habis nakut-nakutin gue bakalan minta foto bareng artis favorit gue ah….!" Kata Sylphid sambil nyiapi kamera digitalnya.

Istar: "Woi… emangnya kamu bisa difoto apa…?"

Sylphid: "Hehe… bener juga… (baru nyadar dirinya sejenis mahluk halus)! Kalo gitu minta tanda tangan aja deh….!" (nyiapin kertas)

Di Underworld.

Pandora: "Oh... nooooo….!"

Athena: "Kenapa….? Mulai putus harapan…ya….?"

Pandora: "Bukan…! Gue lupa mo nyuruh si Sylphid mintain tanda tangannya shahrukh khan….!"

Athena: "Ye… kirain…! Eh ada yang ke Korea gak….? Mo nitip tanda tangannya si Siwon SuJu donk…!"

Poseidon: "Kalo yang ke Amrik sapa…?"

Athena: "Kenapa mo tanda tangan Lady Gaga…?"

Poseidon: "Yo…i…!"

Hades: "Loe itu ya….!" (teriak ke kuping Poseidon dengan muka merah menyala)

Pandora: "Tenang Hades…! Si Poseidon itu memang agak….!"

Hades: "Gue juga kan mau tanda tangan Lady Gaga….!" (malu-malu)

Gubraaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk…..

Pandora langsung jatuh tersungkur.

"Woiiiii….. jangan ngobrol aja…. Perhatiin gue donk…..!" teriaqk Sylphid dilayar Tv yang merasa telah di dzolimi karena dicuekin abis-abisan.

"Eh… iya…lanjut-lanjut…..!" kata para dewa dewi sambil kembali duduk manis ditempat masing-masing.

"Kira-kira….. dia mo jadi hantu apa ya….!" Poseidon bertanya-tanya.

"Di India… dah pasti siluman ular…!" Jawab Athena dengan yakinnya.

"Whaaat…..!" Hades kaget setengah mati.

Dikepalanya Nampak awan yang bergambar Sylphid dengan pakaian siluman ular betina sambil menari-nari.

"Oh tiiii... daaaakkkk….!" Hades kembali histeris.

"Tapi sexy juga….!" Sambung Hades yang langsung tenang sesaat dengan wajah pink merona.

Poseidon pun ikut mengangguk-ngangguk dengan pendapat Hades itu.

"Gak… Nggak… gak mau…. gue mo jadi siluman harimau….!" Sylphid teriak sambil loncat-loncat dilayar Tv.

Di India.

"Gue… dah siapin ni kostum Harimau jadi-jadian yang paling menyerupai aslinya….!" Kata Sylphid yang membuka buka tasnya untuk ngambil costume siluman harimau yang dia siapin dari jauh-jauh hari.

Athena: "Koq bisa..? bukannya rencana Hades tu Dadakan ya…?" (bingung)

Sylphid: "Soalnya gue kan Hebat…?"

Istar: "Sebenarnya Sylphid nyiapin baju itu buat ikut lomba Cosplay…!"

Semua: "Oooooooooooo…..!" (samakan suara)

Sepertinya dia berhasrat kepengen jadi seorang Cosplayer.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa…! Apa iniiiiiiiii….!"

Teriak Sylphid yang bukannya nemuin costume siluman Harimau di tasnya malah mendapatkan costume panggung trio macan.

Hades: "Ter… nya… ta…. Me…. mang…!" (jadi gagu)

Ivan (mengintip dari dalam tonk sampah): "Wah… kenapa tu si Sylphid... mo nyanyi Iwak Peyek ya…hahaha…!" (ngakgak)

Pandora: "Kenapa jadi…?"

Pandora langsung melihat dengan curiga kearah dewa dewi yang berpura-pura gak tau apa-apa sambil bersiul-siul.

Kembali ketempat Sylphid.

"Tenang… tenang… gue gak bakalan menyerah…(tetap optimis) kalo dah gini… gue nyolong aja costume dari studio film disini…!" kata Sylphid yang langsung masuk ke beberapa studio film.

Setelah mendapatkan costume yang diinginkan dia segera pergi cari mangsa.

Disebuah kuil kecil nampak seseorang sedang dalam posisi bermeditasi.

"Ini… dia…!" kata Sylphid dengan tampang angker.

"Buahahahhha…. Huaaaaaaa… Hihihihi…. Grrrrrrhhhhh…..!"

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Huh… kenapa gak takut juga… hebat banget ni orang….!" Kata Sylphid yang dah nyaris kehabisan suara ditambah super kecapean karena lari dari Underworld kesana plus pontang panting nyari costum dari satu studio ke studio lain sampai-sampai pada akhirnya dia tiduran didepan orang yang lagi meditasi itu sambil ngos-ngosan.

Tapi orang yang ditakutinya gak kunjung bergeming sedikit pun.

"Loh siapa tu…? Bukannya dia salah satu Specter…? Koq tiduran didepan patung dewa…? Dah tobat apa ya…?" kata Shaka yang baru masuk ke sana dan melihat ada mahluk yang terongok di dekat patung dewa dikuil itu.

"Whaaaaaaat… jadi itu patung….(hening sejenak)…. Huaaa…. Hick…hick…hick….!" Sylphid yang baru tau kalau yang dari tadi dia coba takut-takuti tu patung langsung menangis sambil guling-guling kaya anak kecil yang habis dirampok (?).

"Ckckckck…!"

Shaka cuman geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan specter satu ini yang ampe nangis parah gara-gara kesel dah buang-buang tenaga percuma.

Di Underworld Athena dan Poseidon ditambah Apollo yang baru aja tiba langsung ngakgak abis. Begitu pula dengan Ivan yang masih berada dalam tonk.

Apollo: "Kyahahaha… kenapa baru dipanggil sekarang… kenapa gak dari tadi bilang ada pertunjukan kaya gini …hahaha….?"

Athena: "Sorry.. Brother… tadi Hp ku lowbat… hahaha…!"

Sementara Pandora kembali membenturkan kepalanya kemeja dan Hades langsung meminum ribuan obat sakit kepala setelah swetdropnya mencapai stadium akhir gara-gara melihat specternya kaya orang gila , gak bisa ngebedain manusia dengan patung.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Behind the scane **

Istar: "Waktu bikin yang ini ideku bener-bener buntu…?"

Shaka: "Setidaknya kamu dah berusaha tuk bikin….!"

Thanatos: "Apanya…! Kenapa si Sylphid cuman segitu aja…!"

Istar: "Iya… iya… entar kalo ada jodoh (?)…. si Sylphid aku tambahin dech…!"

Sylphid: "Jangan…! Lagian harusnya tadi giliran Thanatos kan..? kan nama dia yang keluar dari undian…! Koq jadi gue…?"

Istar: "Aku bosen… liat tampang si Thana….!"

Hypnos: "Yupz… muka dia emang ngebosenin….!"

Semua: "..?..." (swetdrop)


	6. Chapter 6

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Shaka: "Sekarang saya akan membantu murid saya lagi….!"_

_Specters: "Iya….ya…..!"_

_Shaka: "Ok… kita lanjut….!"_

_Specters: "Iya… cepet sana kocok….!"_

_Shaka: "Sabar… sabar… bakalan kebagian koq….!"_

_Specters: "Gak… ngarep….!"_

**Chapter: 6**

Karena kejadian sebelumnya mengharuskan Hades beristirahat sejenak di dalam petikemas (?).

Sementara itu Pandora terus memantau perkembangan dari perlombaan itu.

Sebenarnya dia juga ingin ikut istirahat tapi gak ada yang bisa dipercaya buat ngawasin perlombaan makanya dia tetap berusaha untuk sabar.

Ivan: "Padahal aku kan bisa….!"

Pandora: "Gak…! Lagian ngapain kamu ada dalam tonk sampah gitu…!"

Ivan: "Takut ketahuan si Thana….! Entar aku dilempar ke tong sampah…!"

Pandora: "…" (swetdrop)

Layar lalu menampilkan peserta berikutnya yaitu Violet.

Saat ini violet telah bersiap didalam toilet umum. Dia Nampak sangat serius dengan raut wajah super tegang.

"Hmmm…. Toilet memang tempat yang oleh beberapa orang sering dianggap angker…!" kata Pandora agak memuji ide Violet yang agak brilian.

"Waswes… waswes…!" para Dewa-Dewi saling berbisik mereka nampak sangat meragukan hal itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka Pandora lalu kembali focus melihat layar.

"Hoiiiii…. Gueeee telaaaaaaaaaaattttttt…! Dah sampe mana ni…? Gue ketinggalan apa…?" teriak Artemis yang baru tiba dengan hebohnya.

"Stttttttttttt…!" semua member isyarat supaya sang Dewi bulan untuk mengurangi volume suaranya.

"Sorry… tadi gue keasikan main golf…. Smsnya jadi baru kebaca….hehe…!" kata Artemis dengan suara minimum sambil cengengesan.

Mereka lalu duduk manis di depan layar dan menonton dengan harapan akan kacau.

Dilayar Tv masih menampilkan muka Violet yang makin serius.

Tidak lama terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan menuju toilet itu.

"Ada orang gak….?" Kata seorang Kakek sambil mengetuk pintu toilet.

Terlihat jelas Kakek itu dah gak sabar.

"Woiiiiii… didalam ada orang gak….?" Teriak sang Kakek makin keras sambil menggedor-gedor pintu lebih keras hingga pintu nyaris roboh.

"Ayo… Violet….! Ini kesempatan….! Cepat muncul….. dan takuti Kakek-kakek yang dah bau tanah ituuuu….!" Teriak Pandora yang sudah gereget.

Lalu tiba-tiba.

"Duuuuaaaaaaarrrrrr… Booooommmmmm….!"

Suara ledakan bom atom bergema sangat-sangat-sangat keras serta tak lupa menyebarkan radioaktif yang berbahaya.

"Oksigeeeeeennnnn…..!" teriak siKakek yang ada diluar sambil berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Akhirnya…. Setelah sembilan hari sembelit…. Bisa juga….!" Kata Violet dengan wajah lega bahkan sampai menangis terharu karena penderitaannya selama sembilan hari telah berakhir.

"Gubraaaaaaakkkkkk…!"

Pandora langsung terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

Hal itu disambut suka cita oleh para Dewa-Dewi lain yang langsung mengadakan tumpengan untuk merayakan dikabulkannya do'a mereka.

"Violeeeeeeeeeetttttt….!" Teriak Pandora lewat video callnya.

"Maaf….. abis gak tahan sih…..!" kata Violet yang sama sekali gak nyesel.

"Vio….. sebenernya kamu kebagian dimana sih…..?" Tanya Pandora kesel.

"Ni… di Chinna…..! aq dah nyiapin baju ala vampire chinna loh….!" Jawab Violet sambil mamerin costum miliknya.

"Ya udah…. Cepet….!" Teriak Pandora yang ultra kesel sampai-sampai rambutnya terbakar.

Melihat muka Pandora dan api yang menyala-nyala dikepalanya membuat Violet merinding.

Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri kaku.

"Kalo Pandora itu Specters…. Dia pasti yang bakalan menangin perlombaan ini….!" Pikir Violet sambil berusaha memakai Costum yang telah dia siapkan itu.

Setelah mengenakan costume itu dia lalu mencari mangsa sambil melompat-lompat dengan tangan lurus kedepan yang merupakan gaya khas Vampire Chinna.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Aduh… koq gak ada orang ya….?katanya Chinna tu Negara dengan penduduk terbanyak….! Tapi koq sepi….? Kakiku dah keram lagi…!"

Keluh Violet yang dah nyaris gak bisa jalan gara-gara kakinya sakit dipakai lompat-lompat mulu.

Shaka: "Kalau sakit gak usah jadi Vampire…!"

Violet: "Lalu jadi apa…?"

Shaka: "Pocong…..!"

Violet: "Sama aja…. Itu mah….!"

Karena kakinya dah mati rasa ditambah sempet kesleo beberpa kali juga.

Violet memutuskan untuk tidak melompat sebelum dapat mangsa.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama dan berfoto-foto di Great Wall.

Violet melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman.

Violet: "Tunggu dulu…! Koq kejadiannya sama kaya si Velentine….!" (curiga)

Karena takut mengalami hal yang sama dengan si Valentine Rosso (?).

Violet mengendap-ngendap dahulu untuk memastikan wajah wanita itu.

Apakah wajah manusia atau bukan...?

Dengan badan ditutupi dedaunan kering untuk penyamaran Violet maju kedepan.

Ternyata wajah wanita itu lumanyan manis dan benar-benar wajah manusia normal.

"Huuuuhhhhh…..!" Violet bisa bernafas lega.

Tanpa disadarinya seorang penjaga taman menyalakan api di tumpukan daun kering itu.

"Kyaaaaaaakkkkk….. Puuuuuuuaaannnnaaaaaaaaassss…!"

Violet lari pontang panting lalu menceburkan diri kegenangan air comberan.

"Itu apaan…?" penjaga taman swetdrop.

Setelah api padam, Violet kembali untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Kalo ini sampe gagal gue pacarin aja ni cewek…..!" kata Violet dengan muka serigala.

"Hehehehehe….!"

"Pletaaakkkkk…..!"

Violet: "Sapa yang mukul gue….!"

Shiryu: "Gue…! Berani-beraninya loe mau deketi cewek gue…!"

Shiryu menatap Violet dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Kenapa ni naga nyasar dimari….!" Kata Violet gak nyangka siapa yang ada disana.

"Gue emang tinggal disini kali….!" Jawab Shiryu.

"Shiryu…! Dah datang…!" teriak Shunrei sambil nyingkirin Violet yang ngehalangin pandangan sampe Violet nyungseb ketanah.

"Dasar anak muda….!" Kata Dohko yang muncul dari semak-semak lalu nginjek si Violet.

"ko… koooq…. guru ada disini….?" Shiryu kaget dan mengira gurunya lagi mata-matain mereka.

"Huh… abis mandi dipemandian sana…!" jawab Dohko sambil nunjuk ketempat pemandian umum dan Spa didekat sana.

"Kenapa gak mandi dirumah aja….?" Shiryu masih curiga.

"Dirumah gak ada mandi tanah ama kembang 7 rupa….!" Jawab Dohko.

"Emang kenapa harus mandi kembang sama tanah…..!" Shunrei ikut-ikutan curiga.

"Tadi Guru kena boom gas beracun ditoilet umum… waktu abis nonton pasar malem….!" Jawab Dohko lagi.

"Hahaha…. Jadi yang tadi kena boom gue tu… loe….hahahaha…!" Violet ngakgak abis-abisan saat mengetahui kalo kakek-kakek yang tadi kena ledakan diToilet itu Dohko.

Dohko: "Hmmm… jadi Loe yang tadi nembak gue….!" (Tampang angker sambil meremas-remas tangan)

Shiryu: "Tadi dia juga mau godain Shunrei….!" (ngikutin gaya sang guru)

Violet: "Hehe… gawat ni….! (tampang pucat melampaui mayat)

Violet pun pada akhirnya harus rela menjadi samsak guru dan murid itu.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Behind the scane **

Istar: "Aku pulang…! Guruuuu….. gimana….?"

Shaka: "Berez…..!"

Violet: "Tunggu….! Jadi dari tadi Istar gak ada disini….!" (kaget)

Istar+Shaka: "Yupz…..!"

Violet: "Kenapa gak bilaaaaaaannnnnggggggg….!" (nangis karena kesal sambil nyekik Shaka)

Shaka: "Kamunya gak nanya….!"

Tenma: "Star… kamu habis dari mana sih….!"

Istar: "Ah gak… aku cuman jalan-jalan sekitar sini….!"

Shaka: "Star… bohong itu dosa….! Tadi kamu habis pergi sama si Camus kan…?"

Aiolos: "Whaaaatttt….? Staaaarrrrr….!"

Istar: "Kyaaaa….! Aiolos perasaan tadi udah aku kandangin (?)…!" (Kabur)

Shaka: "Ckckckckck….!"

Violet: "Shakaaaaa… awas kau….!" (marah + ngamuk sama Shaka)

Shaka (tetap tenang): "O… o… ow…. Bersedia…. Siap…. Bye-bye…!" (kabur juga)


	7. Chapter 7

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Ada banyak spekulasi mengiringi chapter 6 kemarin… terutama tentang gender Violet..!_

_Shaka: "?"_

_Istar: "Jujur aja pertama kali liat aku langsung berpikir kalo dia co… tapi dibeberapa situs dijelaskan kalo dia ce… walo ada juga situs lain yang bilang dia co… karena bingung… akhirnya aku tetapin disini dia sebagai co aja…!"_

_Deathmask: "Dari pada bingung… mending gendernya disamain aja sama si Aphro…!"_

_Violet: "Amit-amit…!" (duakkkk… ninju Deathmask)_

**Chapter: 7**

Setelah kejadian sebelumnya Pandora kali ini memaksa masuk kedalam peti.

Pandora: "Woi… gantian donk….!"

Hades (masih dalam peti): "Gak…!"

Sementara didepan layar kaca para Dewa-Dewi makin banyak memadati ruangan itu.

Mulai dari Zeus bersama istri dan anak-anaknya.

Lalu Dewa-Dewi lain dari Merkurius hingga Pluto.

Serta Dewa Odin, Dewa Siva, Dewa Visnu, Dewa Brahma sampai Dewa Bujana (?) juga tidak ketinggalan ikut hadir disana.

Mereka semua bisa berada disana gara-gara ulah Athena yang dengan seenaknya mengundang para Dewa-Dewi itu menonton acara seru ala Hades.

Yang dapat giliran berikutnya adalah Aiacos yang kebagian di Jepang.

"Awas kalo loe sampe mengecewakan….!" Ancam Hades yang baru saja ditendang keluar oleh Pandora dari dalam peti.

"Tenang Bos… saya akan lakukan sebaik mungkin….!" Kata Aiacos meyakinkan.

Suara hati.

Aiacos: "Semoga aja…!" (sebenernya gak yakin)

Athena: "Gagal… Gagal…!" (masang boneka voodoo)

Poseidon: "Gagal… plisssssss…!"

Aiacos: "Woi… jangan nyumpahin kaya gitu napa…!" (Marah)

Back to realita

"Tuan Hades… saya mohon do'a restu….!" Kata Aiacos mencium tangan Hades sambil sujud sungkem sepenuh hati.

"Ya… aku do'ain nak…!" kata Hades sambil ikut menangis terharu dan mengusap-usap kepala Aiacos.

"Woi… woi…! Loe tu mo pergi buat nakut-nakutin orang apa mau pergi kawin sih…?" teriak Poseidon yang swetdrop liat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ckckckck…! Kayanya gak bakalan beres lagi ni….!" Kata Apollo sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hehe… berarti seru…!" lanjut Apollo sambil tersenyum super lebar dan mata juling.

"Gak…! kali ini pasti… dijamin beres….!" Kata Aiacos yang langsung melotot kearah Apollo sampe matanya nyaris saja keluar.

"Ya udah cepat pergi sana….!" Teriak Hades sambil nendang Aiacos yang tak kunjung pergi.

"Hick…hick… Hades-sama tega….!" Aiacos pergi sambil menangis sepanjang jalan karena merasa telah diusir oleh majikannya.

Sesampainya di Jepang.

Aiacos langsung bersiap buat beraksi.

"Gue dah sampe ni…! Gue mau nakut-nakutin Saint yang tinggal dimari… ah…!" kata Aiacos sambil menyeringai tanpa gigi soalnya dia lupa masang gigi palsu.

Aiacos: "Boong…! gigi gue masih utuh.. gak ompong…!"

Istar: "Loh koq bisa kaya gitu….?"

Aiacos: "Tentu bisa….! Emangnya kapan gigi gue ompong….?"

Istar: "Tapi… tadi katanya si Ivan….!"

Aiacos: "Ivaaaaaaaannnnnn…..!" (teriak dengan volume ultra maksimum hingga menggemparkan Underworld)

Di Underworld

Ivan (merinding): "Masih belom aman…! masuk lagi ah….!" (kembali kedalam tonk)

Athena: "What…! Awas ya kalo dia berani nakutin Saint-saint gue….! Cuman gue yang boleh nakutin mereka…!"

Zeus: "Ckckckck… anak ini…! kelamaan dibumi jadi kaya gini ya….!" (swetdrop mendengar Athena)

Back to Japan.

"Hmmm… gue harus mulai dari mana…!"

Aiacos berpikir sejenak karena lupa dimana rumah para Saint.

Tiba-tiba seseorang lewat dengan mengenakan cloth. Yang baginya sangat familiar.

"Eh… pucuk dicinta… Seiya tiba….!" Teriak Aiacos bahagia dengan mata berbentuk bintang kejora serta lidah menjulur panjang dihiasi untaian air liur.

Hades: "Kyaaaa…. Si… si… Aiacos su…suka sa…sama…si Pe.. Pegasus…!" (langsung lemas)

Poseidon: "Akhirnya… selera si Aiacos ketahuan juga….!"

Semua (bersamaan kaya paduan suara): "Ooooooo… ternyataaaaaaaaa….!"

Aiacos (kembali tereak): "Gak…! Gaaaaaaakkkkkk…..! maksudnya… kebetulan dia muncul….!"

Daripada semakin pusing dengerin hysteria Hades dan omongan-omongan gak penting,

Dengan berpacu pada peribahasa….*biarkan Dewa-Dewi menggonggong… Garuda tetap berlalu*(?)

Aiacos memutuskan untuk mengejar Seiya.

"Itu dia…!" kata Aiacos yang liat seiya lagi masuk kesebuah Foto box.

Namun sebelum dia menghampiri, muncul seorang lagi di depannya dengan menggunakan cloth Pegasus.

"Loh… Seiyanya koq dua…?" Aiacos jadi bingung.

Dia berpikir mana yang asli. Yang barusan lewat apa yang difoto box.

Gak lama muncul Seiya-Seiya lain dari dalam kedai makanan.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhh…..?"

rasa heran Aiacos jadi bertambah-tambah bahkan kali dan pangkat sepuluh akar bingung.

Disaat Aiacos lagi asik-asiknya dan serius-seriusnya berfikir segerombol orang berdatangan dengan menggunakan Cloth yang sama.

"Berpikir Aiacos… berpikir….!" Teriak Aiacos seorang diri.

"Aha… mungkin si Pegasus lagi belajar jurus ninja… jurus seribu bayangan atau bahasa kerennya kagebunshin no jutsu kaya di Animanga….!" Kata Aiacos masih seorang diri.

"Ah… gak…! Pasti bukan gitu…!" kata Aiacos geleng-geleng tetap seorang diri.

Aiacos: "Koq gue jadi merasa kaya orang gila…?"

Istar: "Gak… koq…!" (dalam hati: "Hehe.. emank iya...!")

"Kalo kaya gini gimana…? si Athena ngebikin cloth Pegasus jadi style.. lalu dia bikin produk sendiri... truz dijual buat ngedatangin untung…!" Kata Aiacos yang makin kebingungan dengan mahluk-mahluk yang ada disana hingga Aiacos menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Dan baginya ini adalah penjelasan yang paling logis dan masuk diakal.

Semua Dewa-Dewi di Underworld langsung berpaling kearah Athena secara serempak.

Athena: "Bukan Gue…! Tapi idenya si Aiacos boleh juga tu…!"

Dewa-Dewi: "Hmmm… bener…!" (setuju sama pendapat Athena tentang idenya si Aiacos)

Hades (cemberut sampe muka berkerut): "Kenapa malah bilang sekarang…! Kenapa gak dari dulu ngasih ide itu sama gue….! Kan lumayan…!"

Sementara Aiacos bimbang dia berjalan mondar-mandir sejenak.

Lalu karena bimbang matanya jadi pindah kepunggung makanya dia gak liat papan reklame besar yang ada didepannya yang langsung saja dia tabrak tanpa ampun.

"Apa ni….!" Teriak Aiacos yang jatuh karena menabrak reklame.

Suara tawa langsung menyeruak dari para Seiya yang menyaksikan detik-detik dia menabrak reklame.

Muka Aiacos langsung memerah semerah cabe giling karena malu.

Dari pada terlalu malu dia berpura-pura membaca tulisan direklame.

Reklame itu bertuliskan.

*liat ke belakang loe*

Aiacos agak bingung (lagi), dia langsung membalikan badan dan melihat kearah sebuah poster besar disebelahnya patung Hachiko.

Disana ada poster besar bergambar Seiya dengan tulisan.

*Lomba Cosplay mirip Saint Seiya*

"What… jadi mereka tu para Cosplayer… keren…keren…!" kata Aiacos yang kagum dan terpesona sambil tepuk tangan serta mengacungkan jempolnya.

Tiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkk….!

Suara speker berbunyi.

"Pengumuman pemenang cospalayer kali ini jatuh pada anda… orang yang pake kostum paling beda….!"

Lampu sorot langsung mengacu kepada Aiacos.

"Hah… gue yang menang….!" Teriak Aiacos kegirangan.

Aiacos lalu naik kepodium diiringi backsound lagu We are the champions dari band Queen dan tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang ada disana.

Hal itu membuat Aiacos jadi lupa diri terutama sama tujuannya berada disana.

"Yes… gue gak nyangka… bakalan menang…! gue bahagia banget-nget-nget…! Sudah lama gue memimpikan hal ini…!" kata Aiacos sambil menangis terharu dengan lebaynya lalu mengangkat tropi penghargaannya.

"Ya… gue juga gak nyangka loe yang menang…! Padahal gue nenek moyang dia… tapi cuman jadi juara kedua…!" kata Tenma yang berdiri dipodium kedua.

"Mendingan juara kedua…! Gue…. Seiya yang asli cuman jadi juara Harapan….!" Teriak Seiya yang terlihat kesel sambil duduk dibawah podium Tenma.

Beberpa saat kemudian.

"Woi… dasar gak berguna…. bukannya nakut-nakutin malah ikutan cosplay….! Gak ngajak-ngajak lagi….!" Teriak Hades yang nyusul ke Jepang dan langsung nguber Aiacos. soalnya gara-gara kesel liat tingkah Aiacos dia jadi pengen membuat sate burung garuda.

"Maaf… Hades-sama… tadi terlalu terbawa suasana….! Kyaaaaaaaaa…." Teriakan Aiacos meraung-raung memecah kebisingan, maksudnya menambah ramai suara-suara di kota itu.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Behind the scane **

Istar: "Gak nyangka chapter ini… jadi kaya gini….!"

Shaka: "Emang napa…?"

Istar: "Rahasia…!"

Shaka: "?"

Aiolos: "Star… berapa Specter lagi yang bakalan muncul…? Si Hypnos dah gak sabar tu… belom kebagian…!"

Hypnos: "Bohooooooooonggggg….!"

Istar: "Sabar donk…! Pasti kebagian koq… tenang aja….!"

Hypnos: "Gak mauuuuuuuu…..! gue gak mauuuuuuuu…!" (menjerit-jerit kaya ayam mau dipotong)

Shaka: "Star... kamu dah baikan sama Aiolos...?"

Istar: "Sttttt...!"


	8. Chapter 8

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Huh… capek juga….!"_

_Milo: "Abis dari mana…?"_

_Istar: "Capek mikir….!"_

_Milo: "Dah… kocok cepetan….!"_

_Istar: "Itu nyuruh apa minta…?" (tampang mengancam)_

_Milo: "Mi… mi… minta…!" (gemeteran)_

**Chapter: 8**

Lomba kembali dilanjutkan walo Hades masih ada di Jepang buat nguber si Aiacos.

Dan Pandora masih dalam peti biar saat ini kakinya lagi ditarik sama Athena dan Arthemis.

Yang dapat giliran berikutnya adalah di Thailand.

Beberapa lama menonton tidak tampak satu specters pun disana.

"Hei Pandora yang dapat giliran di Thailand siapa…?" Tanya Apollo penasaran.

"Mana gue tau….!" Jawab Pandora yang jatuh terlentang dilantai setelah ditarik dua Dewi bersaudara.

Beberapa saat kemudian masih belum tampak batang gigi specter yang kebagian disana.

"Lama banget…! Dora… loe diskualifikasi aja deh yang dapat giliran dimari….!" Kata Poseidon dah kesel nungguin.

"Iya… giliran siapa sih…?" Dewa Odin ikut gak sabar.

Pandora cuman duduk gak manis sambil manyun dikursinya.

Dari Yunani.

"Enggak….! Jangaaaaaaaaan…! gue yang dapat giliran disana….!"

Itu suara teriakan Minos yang lagi berlari keluar dari kuil Pisces dengan badannya masih diikat dikursi dan wajah semi menor.

Dia lari ngebut nurunin tangga biarpun sekali-kali jatuh terguling.

Dibelakangnya tampak Aphrodite dan Rhadamantys lagi ngejar dia.

Aphro: "Hei tunggu… itu kursi mahal nan cantik eike….! Eke beli langsung dari Jerman…! Jangan sampe rusak…!"

Rhada: "Tunggu Min… sedikit lagi loe bakalan cantik banget…! Entar kita dinner bareng…!"

Minos: "Amit-amit….!"

Mendengar si Rhada, Minos langsung tancap gas dan ngebut dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Di Underworld

Pandora Nampak swetdrop ngeliat tingkah para specter itu.

Sementara Athena tetep santai, kayanya dia dah biasa sama sifatnya si Aphro.

"Jadi… sekarang giliran si Minos…!" kata Arthemis dah duduk nyaman.

"Wah gak nyangka ternyata dia sejenis sama si Aphro….!" Kata Apollo sambil cengar cengir mencurigakan.

"Dia mo ikutan… apa lebih baik mengundurkan diri aja….?" Kata Poseidon yang gak sabar liat aksinya.

Minos (Tereak dari Yunani): Gue mau ikutaaaaaaaannnn…..!"

"Dasar gara-gara si Aphro sama si Mahok (maksudnya Rhada)…! gue jadi telat…. Bisa dapat kartu hitam ni…!" Minos terus menggerutu tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.

Wiuw….. wiuw….wiuw…..

Terdengar suara aneh dari belakang Minos.

Minos menoleh sesaat karena penasaran dengan asal suara nan merdu itu.

"Kyaaaa…. Apaaaaa ituuuu….?"

Jerit Minos yang kaget liat Rhada sama Aphro berlari mengejar dibelakangnya dengan memakai baju polisi lalulintas dan memasang lampu sirine dikepala mereka.

Minos kembali mengebut sampai keluar air mata karena takut ketangkap sama dua mahluk gak jelas itu.

"Aduh.. Om…! eike capek ni…! mana make-up dah mulai luntur...! Kita pake scuter matic nan antic aja yuk…!" keluh Aphrodite sambil bedakan.

"Emang loe punya….?" Tanya Rhadamantys yang gak nyangka si Aphro punya benda lain selain Make up.

"Ada dikuil….!" Kata Aphro sambil ngajak Rhada balik ke kuil.

Merekapun segera balik menuju ke 12 kuil.

Melihat kedua mahluk itu dah balik arah kekandangnya, Minos langsung punya ide berbahaya.

Itu tampak dari senyumannya yang angker ditambah ada awan bergambar tengkorak muncul diatas kepalanya.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari kursi mahal si Aphro dia langsung menyiapkan granat yang cukup besar berlebel *Hades Ok* lengkap dengan gambar muka Hades dengan gigi berkilau yang lagi naikin jempolnya.

"Rasain niiiiiiii…..!"

Teriak Minos sambil melempar granat dengan gaya seorang pitcher yang lagi lempar bola baseball.

Duarrrrrrrrr….

Kuil Pisces pun meledak dan hancur berantakan.

Athena: "Apa…(bangkit dari tempat duduk)! Dora… pokoknya loe harus ganti rugi…! Perbaikannya kan mahal….!" (ngancam Pandora)

terlihat jelas Athena lebih hawatir dengan biaya renovasi dari pada keselamatan Saintnya.

Pandora (santai): "Iya… iya entar minta aja sama si Minos langsung….!" (gak mau ganti)

Kembali ke Yunani.

"Hahaha…. Cihuyyyyyyyy….!" Teriak Minos kegirangan.

Dari kepulan asap hitam di kuil Pisces itu muncul seseorang dengan muka hitam, pakaian gosong compang camping dan rambut kaya orang kesetrum dengan api masih menyala di ujung rambut paling atas.

Api itu langsung dipadamkan dengan tangan kosong yang sebelumnya dia jilat dulu.

"Siapa… yang berani ngancurin kuil gue….!"

"A… a….. all…allbaafiiiicaaaaa….!" Minos kaget mengetahui mahluk yang dicintainya jadi korban salah sasaran.

"Minoooooooosssssss….!" Albafica langsung menyala dengan api hitam disekelilingnya.

"Sorry Beb…! Gak sengaja…..!" Minos meminta maaf sekaligus meminta ampun.

Minospun akhirnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh pujaan hatinya.

Sementara Si Aphro sama Rhada jadi asik menonton kejadian itu dari kuil Capricorn.

Rhadamantys: "Sayang banget… padahal si Minos dah cantik…!"

Aphrodite: "Tenang… entar gue bantu dandanin lagi….!"

Shura (baru pulang): "Kenapa ada yang kaya beginian di kuil gue…? Kenapa Secuter matic nan antic gue bisa ada diluar…? Mo maling ya…?"

Aphrodite: "Gak… cuman mau pinjem diem-diem koq….!" (tanpa dosa)

Shura: "Aphroooooooooooo…! Dasar banci kaleeeeng…..!"

Shura nyaris aja ikut meledak kaya kuil Pisces kalo aja dia gak inget si Aphro masih punya utang sampe 500 juta (?) bekas dia beli parfume merek terkenal. Mungkin dah dipotong-potong tu si Aphro sama Shura.

Istar: "Dengan begitu Minos pun gak bisa ikutan lomba karena keburu pagi…!"

Huaaaaaaahahahhaha…..!"

Istar: "Apa… apaan sih….!" (*plakkkk… mukul Hypnos yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang)

Hypnos: "Ugh… gini Istar… gue dapat giliran di Indonesia….!"

Istar: "Oh… jadi mau nakutin aku gitu…!" (tampang bengis)

Hypnos: "Ha… habis… gak ada yang gue kenal selain kamu….!"

Istar: "Tu… ada si Ikki dirumah sebelah…! Takutin aja dia….!"

Hypnos pun langsung berlari keluar rumah dan masuk kerumah tetanggaku.

Istar: "Kenapa juga rumahku jadi salah satu Setting di cerita ini…?"

"Tapi Istar… apa bener siburung belekok tu ada dirumah sebelah…?" Tanya Hades ikutan muncul dirumah sambil duduk nyaman dikursi tamu.

Dalam hati: "Kenapa si Hades bisa nyampe dimari juga…?"

Istar: "Burung belekok…?" (baru denger ada burung yang namanya kaya gitu)

Hades: "Ya…. si Phoenix Ikki….!"

Istar: "Enggak… buat apa dia kesini….?"

Hades: "Tadi katanya ada dirumah sebelah….?" (bingung)

Istar: "Aku cuman bilang si Ikki ada dirumah sebelah…! Tapi bukan si Phoenix Ikki…! Ini Ikki tetanggaku….!"

Hades: "Oooohhhh… jadi bukan Saint ya…?" (agak lega)

Istar: "Ya… bukanlah…! Ikki tetanggaku tu… pemburu hantu…..!"

Hades (kaget): "Kyaaaaaa…!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Behind the scane **

Istar: "Sekian Chapter kali ini…! tenang aja Chapter si Hypnos masih belom berakhir sampe sini koq…!"

Hypnos (dari dalam botol): "Kyaaaaaaaa…! masih ada lagi….!"

Istar: "Iya…! Itu balasan tadi kamu mau ngejadiin aku target nakut-nakutin kamu…!"

Hypnos: "Yah….! Padahal kalo menang gue mau kawin…(?)…!"

Minos: "Hick… Hick… Albafica tega…! Padahal aku dah ngerencanain ngedet ama dia kalo menang…! Sia-sia deh gue nyewa kostum hantu kepala ini….!" (nangis)

Rhadamantys: "Dah… cep…cep…! Sama gue aja…!"

Minos: "Ihh… gak…! Amit-amit…!" (*Duakkk….. ninju Rhada sampe terpental jauh kelangit)

Hades: "Nantikan chapter berikutnya…! saya akan ngawasi dari sini aja….!"

Istar: "Gak… Boleh….! Pulang sana ke Underworld….!" (Nendang hades kembali ke Underworld)


	9. Chapter 9

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Gak terasa dah chapter ke-9…!"_

_Hades: "Iya makanya buruan selesein….!"_

_Istar: "Kerena Hades dah minta kaya gitu…! Ok… Ficnya aku perpanjang ah…!"_

_Specters: "Grrrrrhhhh…..Hades-sama…..!" (nyerbu majikan)_

**Chapter: 9**

Underword sempat gaduh setelah penampilan Hypnos vs pemburu hantu.

Ditambah beberapa dewa termasuk Zeus sempat ketiban sama Hades yang tiba-tiba terjun bebas kesana.

Hades: "Gue jatuh karena ditendang kamu tau…!"

Setelah Hades didepak Zeus kembali kekursinya.

Acara segera dilanjutkan, kali ini yang mendapat giliran adalah Paraoh.

"Ni… sebenernya apa-apaan sih….? Masa gue kebagian di lautan…? Siapa yang bisa ditakutin…? Ikan…? Kura-kura…..?" Paraoh yang saat ini sedang duduk diatas rakit terus menggerutu tanpa terlihat dimana ujung gerutuannya itu.

diUnderworld.

"Lautan…?" Hades bingung dia gak merasa pernah menulis nama itu dikocokan lomba.

Hades lalu menatap kearah Pandora yang juga kelihatan bingung karena dia juga gak menulis tempat itu.

"Gawat ni… ada yang sabotase kayaknya….!" Kata Hades sambil memandang sinis kearah Athena.

"Ye… bukan gue tau..! guekan baru datang setelah lomba dimulai….!" Bantah Athena.

Hades lalu melotot kearah Poseidon.

"Apalagi gue…! Kan gue baru tau setelah dapat sms dari Athena….?"

"Hmmm… ada misteri yang harus dipecahkan…..!" kata Pandora yang bergaya ala detective swasta.

Kita tinggalkan mistery di Underworld itu dan kembali ketengah lautan yang ombaknya saat ini sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Karena dah sampai ditengah laut kaya gini… lebih baik gue takut-takutin Ikan aja dech gak apa-apakan…? Kata Paraoh seorang diri.

A..B…G.. tua… tingkahmu smakin gila…

Itu bunyi ringtone Hp Paraoh.

"Hallo…!"

"Gak boleeeeh….! Harus manusiaaaaa…..! mengertiiiiiiii…!" teriak Hades lewat HP Poseidon.

Maklum aja sinyal di Hp Poseidon paling bagus kalo tuk menghubungi atau dihubungi di wilayah laut.

Sementara itu Paraoh lagi ngucek-ngucek telinganya yang jadi agak berdengung setelah diteriakin sama Hades barusan.

"Duh…. Hades sama suaranyaaaa….! Kenapa gak jadi penyanyi Rocker aja sih…!" keluh Paraoh.

Hades: "Apa…?" (tersentak)

"Emang suaraku rocker banget ya….? Ikutan Underworld mencari Rocker ah….!" Kata Hades cengar cengir sambil bergaya dan bernyanyi dengan tangan bergaya metal ditengah arena penonton.

Semua dewa –dewi disana Nampak Swetdrop menyaksikan tingkah dewa kematian yang satu ini.

Melihat pandangan para penonton, Hades langsung tertunduk malu mukanya jadi merah menyala-nyala kaya lampu.

"Aduh kenapa gak ada yang nyegat sih…. Kan gue malu….?" Kata Hades menggerutu pada dua orang didekatnya.

"Maaf…. Gak sengaja….! Terlalu terkesima sih…!" Jawab Pandora.

"Iya… saya juga Hades-sama….!" Tambah Ivan.

Dalam hati mereka.

Ivan: "Kyaahahahaaa… jarang banget liat yang kaya gini saya lagi gak pegang Hp… padahal bagus tu kalo gue rekam dan unggah ke Youtube….!"

Pandora: "Huh… kalo gak salah tadi si Athena sempet ngerekam…! Entar gue curi ah…! Kalo minta pasti disuruh bayar…!"

Back to Sea

"Ha'aaahhhh….! Kalo gak boleh nakut-nakutin ikan…. Siapa lagi…? Emang ada yang bisa ditakut-takutin lagi disini…?" teriak Paraoh kesal dan menyesal dapat bagian disana.

Bersamaan dengan teriakan si Paraoh sebuah kapal Nelayan nampak berlayar dari kejauhan menuju kearahnya.

"Cihuyyyyy…..! ada mangsaaa…!" teriak Paraoh menjerit-jerit bahagia.

Dia langsung memacu rakit bamboo miliknya sekuat tenaga sampai bersebelahan dengan kapal nelayan itu.

Lalu Paraoh langsung membuang jangkar yang sebenarnya Harva Pandora. Soalnya dia gak bisa nemuin jangkar di Underworld.

Pandora (Histeris): "Harvaaaaaaa…kuuuuuuu…!"

Pandora langsung meronta-ronta pengen nembak mati si Paraoh tapi di cegah sama para penonton disana soalnya bisa mengganggu acara.

Paraoh akhirnya sampai dikapal sang nelayan.

Dia langsung bersiap menakut-nakuti nelayan itu.

"Hahahhahaaaaaaaaa…..!"

"Apa loe…?"

Kata sang nelayan sambil membuka capingnya dan cahaya halilintar menampakan wajah sang nelayan yang semula tersamar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

Paraoh langsung menjerit ketakutan melihat wajah sang nelayan mirip seseorang yang dia kenal dan saat ini sangat tidak ingin dia temui.

Yupz… dia tidak lain adalah orang yang dikerjai Paraoh di chapter sebelumnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa….! Ampuuuuuuuunnnnnn….!"

"Ampun loe bilang….! Loe tau malunya gue….! Bahkan tuan Hades sampai pingsan dua kali gara-gara liat gue pake kostum Cleo Patra…! Tau….!" Kata Thanatos yang sempat jadi korban keisengan si Paraoh.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa langsung percaya aja…..?" balas Paraoh.

"Soalnya loe yang dari Mesir… maknya gue anggap yang paling tau…!" teriak Thanatos sambil menjewer pipi si Paraoh.

Di Underworld

Hades: "Loh koq si Thana bisa sampai ada disana…?" (kaget)

Pandora: "Sejak kapan dia kabur dari sini…?" (Bingung)

Ivan: "Berarti gue aman dong…..!" (keluar dari tonk)

Aiacos: "Enak aja…..! loe yang nyebarin gossip kalo gue ompong kan…?" (narik baju si Ivan)

Ivan: "Ha… habis… Loe kan garuda…! Garuda itu sejenis burung…! Dan burungkan gak punya gigi…..!" (alasan)

Semua (ngangguk-ngangguk): "Hmmm…. masuk diakal…!"

Aiacos: "Iya…juga ya….?" (Bingung)

Thanatos langsung menjambak rambut Paraoh dan mengikatnya pada seutas tali lalu dia tarik dan dijorokan kelaut kaya lagi mancing.

"Hei… Thana…! Percuma aja gak mungkin ada ikan yang mau makan gue….!" Teriak si Paraoh.

"Emangnya sapa yang mau ngumpanin loe sama ikan….?" Kata si Thana dengan memasang tampang berbahaya lengkap dengan tulisan Dangerous diatas kepalanya.

Dari dalam laut muncul Kaza yang telah bersiap dengan celemek.

Paraoh: "L….loe… mau makan gue….?"

Kaza: "Nggakkk…..!"

Kaza lalu mengambil senjata lain dari dalam laut. Yaitu sebuah Lipstik bawah laut.

"Kalo ketangkap eike cium…..!" kata Kaza dengan nada genit sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang sudah dipoles lipstick.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk…..!" Paraoh yang merinding langsung melompat memegang ujung kail.

"Loe baru tau ya…! Si Kaza kan lulusan pertama Aphrodite academy….hahaha….! kata Thanatos sambil nunjukin sertifikat kelulusan si Kaza.

"Ayo Kaza…! Samber aja….!" Teriak para Marina yang ikut naik keatas kapal buat nonton.

Athena: "Emang si Kaza suka kaya gituan….?" (swetdrop)

Poseidon: "Entahlah…! Gue juga baru tau…!" (shock)

Setiap kali Kaza melompat Thana langsung menarik kailnya maka tersajilah atraksi ala binatang sirkus.

Akhirnya mereka cuman menonton atraksi Kaza melompat-lompat untuk menangkap mangsa.

Paraoh: "Lebih baik gue dimakan Hiuuuuuuuuu ajaaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Behind the scane **

Istar: "Selesai….Chapter yang ini agak lama ku bikinnya….!"

Shaka: "Emang kamu habis ngapain aja…? Jadi telat… gak kaya biasanya…?"

Istar: "Rahasia Guru...!"

Shaka: "Koq rahasia-rahsiaan mulu…?"

Istar: "Wah... tapi kayanya banyak yang pengen tau muka Minos saat dirias sama si Aphro…! Apa aku pajang aja ya…?"

Semua: "Iya…iya…! Pengen liat….!"

Minos: "Enak aja….! Emang kamu punya….?"

Istar: "Tentu aja….!" (senyum sadis…)

Minos (kaget): "Kapan kamu ngambilnyaaaaaaaaaa….?"


	10. Chapter 10

**SCARY DAY**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

_Istar: "Wow… chapter ke-Sepuluh… mecahin rekor ni….!"_

_Hades: "Gak perlu bilang Wow…segala lah….!"_

_Istar: "Emang kenapa…? Dasar Dewa gak gaul….!"_

_Hades: "Trus… gue mesti bilang Wow… gitu….?"_

_Istar: "…" (swetdrop)_

**Chapter: 10**

Karena gak tahan ngeliat adegan penganiayaan ala Thanatos, Hades segera ganti chanel (?)

Kali ini dia terus gonta-ganti melihat para specternya secara bergantian.

Diantara mereka ada yang lagi makan, tidur sampai nyanyi-nyanyi.

Kayanya menonton yang terjadi pada teman-teman mereka lewat Tv sudah membuat mereka trauma dan enggan tuk lanjutin ikut lomba.

Hal itu membuat sang Dewa jadi frustasi berat ditambah para Dewa-Dewi semua pada ikut nonton.

"Haduh… masa gak ada yang mau beraksi lagi….! Malu ni…!" Hades ultra hawatir.

Sementara itu Pandora masih sibuk menyelidiki misteri munculnya nama laut dalam undian.

Pandora: "Kalo bukan Athena atau Poseidon…! Berarti kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah salah seorang dari Specters…!"

Aiacos: "Tapi bukan gue loh….!"

Ivan: "Gue juga…..!"

Hades yang takut gak punya muka lagi (jadi hantu muka rata) dihadapan para Dewa-Dewi lalu segera menelpon si Thanatos.

Hihihihi…..hihihihi…..(ketawa kunti)

Itu bunyi ringtone hpnya si Thanatos.

Hades: "Thana… lepasin si Paraoh dong…..!"

Thanatos: "Tanggung tuan Hades….! Lagi seru ni….!"

Hades: "Iya… entar terusin lagi….!"

Thanatos: "Ya… ya dech….!"

Akhirnya Thantos mengalah dan ngelepasin si Paraoh biarpun dengan setengah hati.

Sementara itu di Underworld.

"Akhirnya aku temukan siapa pelakunya….!" Kata Detective Pandora dengan tampang serius sambil menghisap pipa cerutu detectivenya.

"Siapa…siapa….?" Semua yang ada disana langsung berkerumun disekitar Pandora.

"Setelah aku selidiki…. Ternyata selain Laut ada gunung…. Pantai… pedesaan…. Perkebunan…. kebun binatang…. taman hiburan dan lain-lain….!" Jelas Pandora

"Eh… tunggu bukannya itu undian buat nentuin kita liburan kemana…?" Hades baru keingetan.

"Yupz…! Sepertinya undiannya tercampur….! Dan hanya satu orang yang membuat undian-undian ini….! Jadi pelakunya adalah kau…..!" teriak Pandora sambil menunjuk kearah Hades.

Hades yang kaget bercampur malu tingkat dewa langsung meleleh kaya es yang lagi berjemur dipantai Kuta (?)

Ditempat lain Thanatos dan Paraoh mendarat dipulau terdekat.

"Hahhahahaha….hihihihihi…! akhirnya dilepasin…!" (nyanyi) *pakai melody lagu sepatu kaca.

Gubraaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk

Paraoh yang lagi asik nyanyi sambil joged-joged jatuh kepleset gara-gara nginjek sebuah botol.

"Hahahahhaaaaaaaaaa….! Rasain loe…..!" Thanatos ngakgak ngeliat Paraoh nyungsep.

"Malah ketawa….! Cepet bantu gue…..!"

"Enak aja gue bantuin loe….!" Kata Thana dengan dinginnya.

"Siapa yang minta dibantu…?" kata Paraoh gak kalah dingin.

"Loe… barusan…..!" balas Thana tetap dingin.

"Bukan gue…..!" Paraoh juga tetap dingin.

Thana: "Koq… jadi serba dingin sih…?" (bingung)

Istar: "Isaac…! minggir dulu… nontonnya jangan deket-deket..! jadi dingin ni….!"

Thana+Paraoh: "Iya…. Minggir sanaaaaaaaaaa…..!"

Isaac: "Ya… Ok…Ok…!"

Setelah si Isaac pergi dan suhu udara normal lagi (?)

"So… siapa yang ngomong…?" Tanya Thanatos.

"Ya… gue lah…..! masa suara sodara sendiri gak kenal….?" Teriak Hypnos dari dalam botol.

"Hahahaha….Hypnos… loe ngapain dalem botol…?" Tanya Thanatos sambil ngakgak. Bahkan Paraoh sampe guling-gulingan sendiri.

"Udah deh…! Cepet keluarin aja….!" Teriak Hypnos kesel.

"Kalo gue keluarin….! Kabulin tiga permintaan gue ya….!" Kata Thanatos

"Enak aja…! emang gue jin botol….!" Hypnos tambah kesel.

"Ya udah…! Kalo gitu gak usah…! Gak penting juga…!" kata Thana sambil ngocok-ngock botol berisi saudaranya itu lalu tu botol dilempar jauh-jauh.

Thana sama Paraoh kemudian masuk kesebuah restoran tuk isi tenaga dulu, katanya biar gak lemes waktu mulai lagi lombanya.

Saat mereka lagi asik-asiknya makan tiba-tiba Hypnos muncul dengan wajah merah semerah-merahnya disertai kepulan asap tebal dari kepalanya.

"Loe… itu ya….! Sodara kurang ajar…..!" kata Hypnos dengan menyala-nyala dan siap meledak.

"Hi… Hypnos…. Koq bisa disini…? Sapa yang ngeluarin loe…?" Tanya Thanatos kaget.

"Tu… Author…!"

Thanatos: "Star… koq si Hypnos malah dikeluarin sih…..!" (ngambek)

Istar: "Sorry…! aku lagi butuh botolnya… buat minyak goreng….!"

Thanatos: "..." (swetdrop)

Hypnos yang marah langsung melompat menjerit-jerit sambil siap menerkam kembarannya itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

Thana, Paraoh dan semua orang yang ada di restoran langsung menjerit ketakutan dan berlari berhamburan keluar.

Di Underworld suasana jadi bising.

"Wah…. Gimanani si Hypnos berhasil…?" teriak para Dewa-Dewi.

"Gue gak nyangka…..!" Kata Athena super duper kecewa.

"Hei…. Tapi koq si Dora gak teriak…? Berhasil-berhasil gitu….?" Tanya Poseidon yang gak kunjung dengar jeritan happy Pandora.

"Emang loe pikir dia Dora the explorer apa…?" kata Aiacos.

"Si Hades juga… koq kicauannya gak kedengaran…?" Apollo ikutan bertanya-tanya.

Mereka lalu menengok kearah Pandora yang ternyata sudah damai dialam mimpi karena kecapean habis mecahin kasus.

Sementara Hades dah balik kedalam petikemas karena gak tahan malu setelah menjadi tersangka utama atas kekacauan undian perlombaan.

"Loh… lalu sekarang gimana…. Ni…?" Tanya Ivan kebingungan.

"Kita pura-pura aja gak liat apa-apa…?" kata Athena yang punya ide gak baik.

"Setuju…! Gue juga gak rela kalo si Hypnos menang….!" Kata Aiacos ikut ngedukung.

Semua lalu sepakat tuk gak nganggep kemenangan si Hypnos.

Keesokan harinya.

Hades: "Karena hasil perlombaan kemarin sangat mengecewakan dan gak ada yang menang…! Jadi sekarang kita lakukan pelatihan khusus buat kalian….!"

Hypnos (ngubek-ngubek kaset rekaman kemarin): "Tunggu…! Kemarin gue beneran menang koq…! Huh… mana sih tu kaset….? Gue bisa gak jadi kawin ni…(?)….!"

Thanatos: "Loe mau kawin ama siapa sih…? Istri loe tu dah ratusan (?)….!"

Gubraaaaaakkkkkkkk….

Ivan (bisik ke Aiacos): "Hei… Kaset kemenangan si Hypnos kemarin dikemanain…?"

Aiacos: "Gue kasi ke si Dewi Arthemis… supaya dibuangin ke black hole…!"

Thanatos: "Sttttt…. Jangan keras-keras….!"

Thana sama para Specter lain kayanya dah ikut sepakat juga buat nyembunyiin kemenangan si Hypnos yang di dapatkan secara dramatis.

"Dan untuk melatih kalian…! Saya telah memanggil pelatih yang sangat propesional dalam bidang ini….!" Lanjut Hades.

"Siapa…Siapa…?" semua Specters jadi penasaran.

Hades: "Ini… dia…! Yang paling ditakutin sama manusia normal dibumi…!"

Tirai pun kembali tebuka, lalu munculah seseorang (mungkin) dari dalam tirai dan melangkah dengan anggunnya.

"Hei…boooo… latihan yuk say…..!" kata Aphrodite sambil ngedipin para Specters

Semua Specters (menjerit Histeris): "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….! Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkk…..!"

_**THE END**_

**Behind the scane **

Istar: "Akhirnya selese…. Sekian Fic kali ini….! Maaf kalo akhirnya jadi aneh kaya gini…!"

Shaka: "Makasi buat yang dah baca… and makasi juga buat yang udah ngereview….!'

Aphrodite: "Yang dah ngereview aku kasi kecupan sayang loh…!"

Semua: "…" (swetdrop)

Istar: "Oh… ya Specters yang belom kebagian siapa aja….?"

Specters yang dah tampil: "Queen… Gordon….Phlegyas… Meehan…Zelos… Kagaho... Minos…Charon….René… Myu…Raimi..!" (rebutan nyebutin)

Istar: "Satu-satu donggggggg…..! Mana masih banyak banget lagi…! untung sensei Kurumada gak ngasih nama semuanya...!" (bingung)

Minos: "Lagian gue udah tampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllll …..! ngapain disebutin lagiiiiii…..!" (ngambek)

Istar (nyumpel mulut si Minos pake kaos kaki si APhro): "Nantikan Fic selanjutnya ya… bye..!"


End file.
